Momoko Asuka/Alternative Outfits
This page is for outfits not worn on a daily basis for Momoko Asuka. For information, pictures, and information regarding her normal outfits please visit her page. Outfits *'TCG Angel:' A light yellow angel dress with wings and sandals. *'A childish cowboy:' Momoko rides a toy rocking horse wearing a yellow long sleeved blouse with tan cowboy-styled vest, white loose neckerchief, blue jeans and belt, along with a white cowboy ten-gallon hat. *'Bathing suit: '''A black and white version. *'Yellow Majoranger''' *'Flight stewardess:' It's consisting of a blue suit top and skirt with very thin white stripes, blue hat with gold musical note emblem and a pale chiffon bow at her chest. *'School teacher:' A golden-rod long sleeved shirt with three white buttons and collar, a deep blue pleat skirt and red triangle framed glasses. *'Wrestlers uniform:' Big shoulder pads, pale pink ruffle skirt, yellow wristbands and a yellow mask with pink flowers and multiple yellow markings. *'Ninja suit: '''It's pick and red. *'Japanese samurai''' *'Japanese samurai 2:' Similar to the first one, but she had changed her hair, pretending to be a boy. *'School uniform:' Green colored with multiple gold buttons and black lined with a shawl. Other (part 2) *'India curry server:' A black T-shirt and short pants with a red vest with gold clip and markings and deep blue lining. She has a blue cap with a green gem in the center, a red forehead dot and a very small mustache matching her hair color. *'Momoko's super hero:' A green blouse with white lining and gold M in the center, a white flowing skirt with red belt and gold star in the center, loose red gloves and a very long red cape with blue coloring inside. Noticeably the style was different when drawn wearing this, along with a stylized Onpu. *'Maid dress:' A normal black one. *An emerald green Chinese t-shirt, shorts, and red slip on shoes *Big Ram/sheep costume *A woolly sheep costume *Explorers Costume *A very frazzled Momoko appears on a TCG card wearing a messy robe resembling a kimono almost. *For a sports game Momoko wore a bright yellow T-shirt with orange vest, deep orange-red shorts above the knee, below the knee socks, and an orange visor *Red fish body suit *Puppy: Light green with her strands of hair and short spiked bangs, spike collar, white muzzle, and single earring. *A samurai outfit with a teal-green top and purple-blue pants *A furry/wool yellow sweater with a green ruffle skirt and knee length yellow boots. Her hair things are brown colored, which may or may not have been an error. Other (3) *A dark blue and black themed hedge clippers uniform. *White top with green collar, green shorts/skirt. Outfit used for table tennis. *Detective Momo: A green jacket that ties around the waist, white gloves, and dark green jean pants. *Skateboarding outfit consisting of a yellow shirt with orange and black neck and sleeves, along with a big 7 on the chest, and very loose puffed white shorts. Oddly the left strand of hair seems double the length it should be. If imagined placed down it does not look to be the same length. *Indian chief costume *Army uniofrm *Emerald Green chinest top and pair of shorts with white lining and a red and circled image on the shirt. Her shoes are simple red-brown slip ons. *A green and fuschia striped clown costume with big pink nose and orange cap. *Elbow sleeved deep orange gymnist suit with white slip on shoes. *Runners/football uniform with red, pink, yellow, and orange colors. *Cute wrestler uniform that is a peach-orange sleeveless top with black spandex, kneepads, and shoes. *In a special image of the girls in a band Momoko wore a sleeveless emerald green hoodie and black skirt. She played a pure white guitar. *Another band image depicts the ojamajo in cheerleader uniforms. Momoko wore a white top with yellow and orange lining, orange skirt, white socks, and yellow tennis shoes. Her pompoms are bright yellow. Elaborate/Special *Wedding: A white top with big ruffle-styled lining and very small ones at the neck and shoulder straps/sleeves. The skirt underneath is pale chiffon/lemon meringue color with ribbons at each hip. She has on a necklace and wears a pale yellow veil with white ruffled headband-piece, along with right above the elbow white gloves Her flowers are bright lemon yellow with many ivy green stems/pieces of leaf. *Chinese fancy: Momoko wears a half worn red robe with multiple white roses, yellow waist bang with a green-grass like tying part. The half hanging off the shoulder is lilac colored, while her chest is shown worn in wrapping. Her hair is worn up with a purple orb pin. *DJ Momo: Momoko wears a red elbow length shirts with the word PEACE printed on it in yellow, along with the cuffs of her shirt/jacket being yellow and an underneath white shirt, big yellow cap, loose light blue headphones, multiple yellow rings, wristbands, and a pair of purple frame and lensed sunglasses *One of Momoko's Christmas outfits is a santa dress with fur/fluffy trim at the neck with a pale bow and X straps with tiny pompoms, furry cuffs, and furry hemline of her short skirt. She also wears white mittens and a normal santa hat except with two small yellow pompoms instead of just one. She also has on yellow pantyhose and above the knee red boots with tiny pompoms and fur trim. *Having Fun Momo: A Yellow T-shirt with green pale tanktop with a 5 on it, orange wristband on right wrist, two green bracelets on left, a loose white bead necklace, dark blue knee length jeans/kapris with a belt and multiple straps, and dark green tennis shoes. Category:Fashions Category:Lists